Tomorrow It's Just You And Me
by shessomeow
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke were always close, but Itachi starts hanging out with kids around his own age. Leaving Sasuke behind, he promises tomorrow they will spend time together, but tomorrow sometimes never comes.


Alright, so for those of you who have read my story "Crystal Meth" I'm SOOO sorry! I've had such a bad writers block, I couldn't come up with ANYTHING for the next chapter. So, since I had watched the Sasuke and Itachi fight for the first time a week ago, I got so wrapped up in them that I decided to do a twoshot on them. Yes, this will most likely have a second chapter to it. So, now that I know I can still write, I will try my hardest to get back to that story!

Warning: This isn't very descriptive, but it's still kind of brutal. Just as to not offend anyone (scoffs) please read with caution. I'm not saying anything about this story so you won't know anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Naruto. Trust me, things would be a lot better. Itachi wouldn't be dead. Sasori and Deidara and Sasuke and Naruto would be together... It would be the best show ever!

* * *

"Big brother, why are you never home?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked down at his younger brother, a smile on his face as he poked Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke rubbed the spot, glaring up at his brother.

"I've got other things to attend to, Sasuke. Why don't you play with your friends from school?" the older brother questioned. Sasuke scoffed, throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't want to play with them! I want to play with you! Come on, brother! You used to always play with me!"

Itachi hung his head. Sasuke smiled, jumping up and down. "Alright, Sasuke, I'll play with you for a while but I'm going to have to leave sometime today," he smiled. Sasuke nodded, grabbing his brothers hand and leading him outside. Itachi picked the smaller boy up, placing him on his back and heading out to the forest in their neighborhood.

"What things do you have to do today, Itachi?" Sasuke asked. Itachi turned his head to look at his brother.

"Teenage stuff. You know, hanging out with people my age. Plus, I have a date tonight."

"That's yucky. Girls are nasty," Sasuke stated repulsively. He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out and crinkling his nose. Itachi laughed, setting Sasuke down. He turned around, patting his brother on the head.

"You're only eight Sasuke. You'll start to like girls," Itachi bent down to look Sasuke in the eye, "Or maybe you'll like boys…" Itachi placed his chin in his hand, his index finger tapping his cheek. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at his brother, pushing him backwards and pretending to gag.

"That's even grosser Itachi…" Sasuke mumbled. Itachi chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Now, what do you want to play?" Itachi asked, standing back up. Sasuke thought for a moment. He took a step towards his brother, excitement in his eyes.

"Let's play ninja!" Sasuke exclaimed. Itachi smiled and lightly shook his head.

"You and ninjas. I swear, Sasuke, I think you were born in the wrong times." Sasuke scoffed, throwing his head to the side. He looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye. He quickly ran past his brother, taunting Itachi to catch up with him. Itachi quickly ran after him. Sasuke ran towards a tree, placing his foot on the trunk and trying to grab for the lowest branch. He fell on his butt, letting out a growl. Itachi came up behind him, lightly placing his hand on Sasuke's head as he jumped over him and grabbing the branch Sasuke couldn't.

"Itachi, that's not fair!" Sasuke stood up. He ran at another tree with a lower branch, jumping up and barely grabbing onto it. He managed to pull himself up and leaned against the branch, smiling at his brother.

"Well, you were finally able to get up a tree. I'm impressed," Itachi smirked. He grabbed the next branch, pulling himself up onto it. Sasuke frowned, looking at the branch above him. He stood on his tiptoes, trying to grab it. Itachi saw what he was trying to do and jumped out of his tree, running towards the tree Sasuke was in.

"Sasuke don't! You're going to fall and hurt yourself!" Itachi yelled. As if on cue, Sasuke began to wobble and lost his balance. Itachi slid to a stop as he reached out and caught his brother. Sasuke sighed, looking up at his brother. Itachi placed him down, crossing his arms. Sasuke nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You better be glad I was able to get there in time. Next time, don't reach for the other branch until you learn how to balance. That, and only reach for branches you know you can grab. Don't risk anything," Itachi scolded. Sasuke looked at his feet.

"But, you had reach to grab the next branch…" Sasuke pointed out. Itachi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I've climbed trees before, Sasuke. I know how to balance on a branch. I think that's enough ninja for today. Let's head back home." Itachi turned around, waiting for Sasuke to follow.

"Itachi wait! I don't want you to leave yet!"

Itachi turned around and picked Sasuke up. "How about I promise we can hang out tomorrow. Sound good?" Sasuke crawled onto the older boys back, nodding his head.

"You swear?"

"Yes, I swear," Itachi smiled. They began heading back to their house when Itachi's friend pulled up in his car.

"Hey Itachi! You ready to go?!" his blond friend called out.

"Let me get Sasuke home and then I'll be ready."

"Let me drive you!" Itachi shook his head.

"My mother doesn't want Sasuke in the car with you, Deidara! You know that!" Sasuke blushed, burying his face in Itachi's hair. Deidara scoffed. "Just meet me at home." Deidara nodded, driving off.

"Sorry brother," Sasuke muttered.

"Don't be, Sasuke. I know you're not used to me being gone all the time and it's not your fault mother doesn't trust my friends. Just think though, it's just a few extra minutes you get to be with me." Sasuke smiled, nodding.

"It is nice," he breathed.

Itachi placed Sasuke down once they got back. He went inside, told his parents he would be out. Right before he left he bent down to look Sasuke in the eye. "I love you, Sasuke. I'll see you tonight, ok? And tomorrow it'll be just you and me. Sound good?" he asked, poking the younger boy in the forehead again. Sasuke gave his brother a half hearted glare, his smile breaking through.

"Love you too, Itachi. You better promise that to me," Sasuke muttered. Itachi smiled at him.

"Of course, little brother. I miss hanging out with you too." And with that, he gave Sasuke a quick hug then hopped in Deidara's car and took off. Sasuke watched them leave, slowly walking inside and heading straight to his room. Mikoto followed Sasuke, knocking on his door.

"Sweetie, can I come in?" she asked, placing her hand on the knob. She opened it when she didn't hear an answer. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" she questioned, sitting down on his bed. Sasuke looked at his mother, shaking his head.

"Why does Itachi always leave me? It's like I'm just a burden to him anymore…" Sasuke muttered. Mikoto looked down.

"Sasuke, your brother is five years older than you. He's, of course, going to have friends his own age. He wants to get out and enjoy kids his own age for a while. He's not leaving you. You are brothers. You'll always be there for each other through everything. Please, don't think you're a burden to him," Mikoto comforted. She placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, weakly smiling at him.

"Mother, why didn't you have us closer together? If I was older, Itachi would want to be around me…" Mikoto giggled.

"Sasuke, if I would've had a child earlier than you, you wouldn't be here. It'd be some other kid. Maybe even a girl," his mother informed. Sasuke sighed, burying his face in his pillow. "Oh Sasuke, don't worry. You guys will have plenty of time to hang out with one another. Just, right now, Itachi wants to be with his friends. Don't worry, no matter how hard you both try, you won't be able to get rid of one another," she joked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I just want to be alone…" Sasuke muttered through his pillow. Mikoto stood up, walking towards the door.

"Dinner will be ready soon. I hope you'll at least eat tonight," she stated before closing the door and walking off.

Sasuke sat, thinking about when he was younger and how Itachi was always there. He never went a minute without being attached to his brother. They were always with one another. It broke his heart when Itachi went to school and he was stuck at home. It wasn't up until about a year ago that Itachi started to separate himself more and more from Sasuke. It broke Sasuke's heart that Itachi would just abandon him like that.

"Sasuke, dinner!" Mikoto's voice rang out. Sasuke sighed, slowly standing up and heading for the dining room. He slid down in his chair, staring at the plate in front of him. He felt sick. He didn't want to eat what his mother had prepared. They didn't understand what he was going thorough. Him and Itachi had been together ever since Sasuke was born. He didn't really know how to cope being completely alone.

"Eat your dinner," Fugaku demanded. Sasuke looked up at his dad and sighed. He quietly picked up his fork and began slowly eating his food. "Your mother tells me you're sad because Itachi wants to be with his friends once in a while. You need to grow up, son. You're eight years old now. You have school work to deal with now, you don't have time to be playing. Stop obsessing over your brother. If you put as much energy into your school work as you do sulking over your brother, you would be just as good as him," Fugaku bit out. Sasuke dropped his fork and stared down at his lap.

"May I be excused?" Sasuke whispered. His mother nodded as Sasuke flew towards his room. Mikoto looked over at Fugaku with a deadly stare.

"Fugaku! How could you attack your son like that?! He doesn't know a life outside of Itachi. He needs to cope and his father yelling at him to just get over his brother is not going to help him one bit! Sasuke isn't Itachi, he's not going to be the world's best student. Itachi should stay home once in a while and at least help Sasuke with homework." Mikoto clenched her teeth, standing up to place hers and Sasuke's plate in the sink.

"Sasuke needs to realize that his brother is thirteen. He can't be attached to him at the hip all the time. It's time for that boy to grow up."

* * *

"Here Itachi, drink this!" Deidara shouted, handing the younger boy a plastic cup. Itachi grabbed it out of the blonds hand, looking at its contents.

"Beer?" he questioned. Deidara nodded his head, dancing to the music.

"You're not gonna be a baby, are you?" Sasori asked, elbowing Itachi in the side. Itachi smirked, placing the cup to his lips.

"No, it's just you guys are older than me so I don't think I should be drinking," he stated, taking a swig of beer. Deidara waved his hand.

"I'm only sixteen! Sasori, however, is a bad influence! Eighteen and handing kids drinks!' he yelled, downing the rest of his beer. Itachi chuckled, taking another sip. Sasori crossed his arms.

"Shut up, Deidara! You're the one who begged me in the first place!" the red head scoffed.

"How did you two meet again?" Itachi asked. Deidara sighed.

"I told you! I know his cousin, Kankuro! We're in the same grade. It's just, I was attracted to Sasori more than him. Oh well," Deidara shrugs, smiling up at the red head. Sasori shook his head.

"I'm such a bad person," he muttered, placing a kiss on Deidaras lips. Itachi looked at the clock.

"Hey, Dei, I gotta get going. Are you good to drive?" Itachi asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Deidara laughed, swaying a bit as he stood up.

"Don't worry about me, man. I've got this!" he exclaimed. Sasori stood in front of Deidara, staring him down.

"No, you don't. I don't want you driving right now. You never act like this and I know you're drunk. I'd rather you two get in trouble for being late than something bad happening." Deidara pushed the red head aside, walking to the door.

"I'm fine, Sasori. I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't. I'll get me and Itachi home safe and sound, alright? I'll call you when I drop him off and I'll talk to you until I get home," Deidara stated. Sasori sighed, nodding.

"Alright. Since Itachi doesn't live too far away, I guess I'll allow it. Don't get pulled over and don't get into an accident. Hear me?" he questioned, pointing at his boyfriend.

"I promise! I won't! Now, go hang out with your other friends here," Deidara waved his hands towards the party. Sasori kissed Deidara quickly before waving good bye as the two walked out. Itachi watched his friend fumble with his keys before finally unlocking his door.

"Are you sure you're ok? I'll drive for you if you want," Itachi informed. Deidara shook his head.

"You don't have a lot of training. I promise we'll be fine." Itachi sighed, nodding his head as he got in the car. Deidara turned the car on, throwing it in reverse and speeding off towards Itachi's house. Itachi sat, plastered to his seat as Deidara tried to stay in his own lane.

"Come on, just let me out and I'll walk. You need to head back to Sasori's and stay until you're sober." The blond shook his head. He continued to drive. Itachi cringed as Deidara flew through a stop sign. Deidara laughed, watching the stop light up ahead turn red. Itachi watched him as the approached. The younger boy knew he wasn't slowing down.

"Dei! It's red! Stop!" he screamed. Deidara looked over at him, his eyes widening right before impact.

* * *

"Itachi's late," Mikoto mused. Sasuke sat with his mother in the living room. Fugaku walked in moments later, anger written on his face.

"I'm gonna go find him. He's in big trouble for missing curfew," he growled, grabbing his car keys and storming off. Mikoto flinched as she heard the tires of the car squeal off. Sasuke looked up at his mother. She was biting her nails as her eyes went from the clock to the phone.

"Mother, why are you worried?" the boy asked. Mikoto looked down, a fake smile forced on her features.

"It's a mothers job to worry," she insisted. Sasuke nodded, looking back at the clock. Itachi was a half hour late. Soon, Sasuke would be forced to go to bed and be unable to see his brother for the night. It was so unlike Itachi to miss curfew. He was usually a few minutes early every night.

"Mother, what's wrong with Itachi?" he asked, looking back up at his mom. She sighed, hugging Sasuke.

"I hope nothing is, Sasuke. I hope he just lost track of time," she breathed. Sasuke could sense she was lying. He knew something major had happened.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" he whispered. Mikoto shook her head.

"I don't know anything." As if on cue, the phone rang. Mikoto jumped up, rushing to the phone and grabbing it.

"Uchiha residence," she sang. Sasuke watched his mothers face slowly drop, tears soon running down her face. "Thank you for calling," she muttered. Sasuke watched her hang up. Her dead eyes looked over at Sasuke. His breath hitched. He knew whatever she was going to say wasn't good.

"Itachi was in a car accident. He's dead," she stated. She snapped back to reality, realizing she had just dumped the news on her youngest son. Sasuke quickly became mad. He ran to his room, tears stinging his eyes as he slammed the door and screamed as loud as he could. His little body collapsed on his bed, his mother knocking on his door seconds later.

"Sasuke, we need to talk. Let me in," she begged.

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke screamed. Mikoto kept knocking. Sasuke refused to listen to anything as he stared out his window. His anger and rage quickly built in his small body and he had to leave. He had to break something. He had to go see Itachi one last time. He looked over at his closet, getting up and stepping over to it. He carefully opened the door, dropping to his knees as he began searching for a small box. Once he found his, he hastily pulled it out. He hopped onto his bed, dumping all of the contents out.

He picked up a picture. The very first picture of him and Itachi. Itachi was five years old, holding a new born Sasuke. The smile on Itachi's face was so genuine and so kind. He flipped through more photos, stopping every so often to smile at a memory. He reached behind him, grabbing a green stuffed dinosaur. He hugged the small toy.

"I love you, Sasuke," Itachi's voice rang out. Sasuke placed the toy to his face, crying heavily.

"I love you, Sasuke," the toy repeated. Sasuke looked down at the dinosaur. It was his most prized possession from his brother. Itachi had made it for him right before he was born. He wanted Sasuke to know, from a very young age, that he would always be there for him no matter what. He wanted to make sure that Sasuke knew he was always loved by his older brother, no matter what. Sasuke wiped a few tears away, turning the dinosaur upside down. He opened the Velcro pocket and grabbed the piece of paper inside. He carefully opened it.

_"Sasuke, welcome to the world. I am so glad I finally have a brother to take care of. I want you to know a few things. First off, I love you with all my heart. Even though I don't really know you right now, I know that, no matter what, you will always be my favorite little brother ever. I know we'll annoy each other and I know there will be points in time where we'll tell the other that we hate them, but always remember that I could never hate you. You are my flesh and blood. I will always be here for you, not matter what happens. Promise me that you'll be here for me too. You may be younger than me, but I will need someone to help me through life. No matter what you do, I will always love you. We're brothers, nothing will ever break that bond. Please know, if I do anything to make you mad, I'm probably doing it to protect you. I want you to know how much I love you. You will always be with me, no matter what._

_Don't worry Sasuke, your big brother will protect you no matter what._

_I love you  
Itachi"_

Sasuke smiled, tears running down his face. He hugged the dinosaur again, listening to Itachi's voice again and again.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered to the toy. Sasuke collapsed, curling up into a fetal position as he cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

_"Dei, it's red! Stop!" Itachi yelled. Deidara looked over at him. His eyes widened, his mouth opened but no words came out. Suddenly, a car slammed into the side of the car, hitting Itachi dead on. Everything happened too fast. Deidara's car slid into the opposing lane, the other car coming to a stop. _

_"Dei… are you…. Are you alright?" a strangled voice managed. Deidara looked over, his eyes widening.m The car door snapped in the middle and was forced inwards, slicing Itachi's torso almost in half. Tears started streaming down Deidara's face. He got up to move, but realized he was pinned where he was. He winced, realizing the middle console was biting onto his side. He shook his head. His injuries were just flesh wounds. He had to get up and save Itachi's life. He looked out, watching ambulances, fire trucks, and police swarming the area. The driver of the other car stood outside Itachi's side, staring in horror at Itachi's injuries._

_"Why the hell are you asking if I'm alright?! Do you see your injuries?!" Deidara screamed, thrashing around to try and break free. _

_"Don't move!" a paramedic yelled, trying to pry the door open. Deidara never took his eyes off Itachi, watching as he became weaker and weaker._

_"I asked because… I know I'm dying. I want to make sure you're alright," he whispered. Deidara shook his head, watching paramedics rush to Itachi's aide. Itachi gave Deidara a small smile, blood running down his lips. "Just… let my brother know… let him know I love him…" he breathed. Deidara shook his head._

_"You're going to let him know that! They'll fix you up and you'll be good to go!" Itachi placed his hand on Deidaras chest._

_"You and I both know. Don't…. Please don't give yourself false hope. Let the paramedics know not to tend to me." Deidara looked up, watching the fire fighters using the jaws of life on the door and roof. Deidara shook his head again._

_"Please! Please save my friend! It should be me who's dying!" Deidara screamed. Cops looked the blond solemnly. They all watched at the fire fighters broke through the car, allowing the paramedics to get in to assess the damages done to Itachi. They looked at one another, a stretcher rolling up behind them. They hoisted Itachi up onto the stretcher and wheeled him off._

_"Please… we all know… I'm done for.. Take care of Dei…" he whispered. The paramedics ignored him, placing him in the ambulance and taking off._

_"This is unit four. We've got, what appears to be, a teenager in a car accident. The door broke in, slicing through half his torso. We're about three minutes out. We'll be in shortly," the driver relayed to the hospital._

_"Unit four this is Shizune. We're getting an operating room ready for him. What's his condition?"_

_"He's conscious and alert. We're not sure how much longer he has left." _

_While the driver was conversing with the hospital staff, two paramedics were in the back placing an IV and talking to Itachi._

_"Can you tell me your name?" a female asked, flicking the IV needle before placing it in his arm._

_"Itachi… Uchiha," he whispered. She nodded, finding a vein._

_"Alright Itachi, how old are you?"_

_"Thirteen…" The IV was placed into his arm. Pain killers started flowing through his body._

_"Good. We're almost at the hospital. Do you know your blood type?"_

_"AB…" he muttered. The paramedic nodded. She relayed the information to the driver who then told the hospital._

_"Rare blood, kid. I'm impressed," she joked. Itachi weakly smiled up at her. "Alright, we're here. Ready?" she asked Itachi. He barely nodded. Her and her colleague wheeled him out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Instantly doctors and nurses were covering him. One doctor took over, allowing the paramedics to fall back._

_"That kid isn't going to make it… Poor guys only thirteen too.." the female paramedic whispered. The other two shook their heads, heading towards the break room._

_They started surgery to remove the door from Itachi's torso. They successfully knocked him out and began slicing into him. One surgeon stopped, backing up a bit._

_"We're not gonna be able to do this. His heart beats dropping dramatically. If I were to remove this metal from him, he would most likely instantly bleed out. Either way, we lose. Have the parents been contacted?" the surgeon asked. One nurse looked down._

_"Not yet. We were going to get to it when he got out of surgery." The surgeon glared, sending another nurse to look up his information and call his parents. The room became silent as they watched the machine. The steady beeps became uneven, the spike in the lines slowed down. Slowly, the machine went to one constant beep as he began to flat line. The surgeon sighed, dropping his scalpel and looking at everyone else._

_"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do…" he whispered. They watched him slowly walk out. The nurses looked at each other, one quickly walking towards Itachi and beginning chest compressions. Everyone else watched her, in vein, try to save the poor boy._

_"Stop. The surgeons right. There's nothing else we can do. You're just wasting energy," one muttered. The nurse doing compressions slammed her fists on the table._

_"God dammit! I will NOT sit back and watch this young boy die! I've got a kid his age and all I can imagine is her laying here, dying while every medical professional gives up on her!" she growled. _

_"You can't save him! You need to realize some of them don't come here to live! Some patients come here to die!"_

_The nurse standing next to Itachi fell to her knees. She let out a choked sob. One other nurse came behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder and helping her up. Two nurses grabbed a sheet, covering Itachi's body and removing all equipment from his body. _

_"Time of death, eleven fifty," one stated. They walked out after two more nurses came to remove the body._

Sasuke shot up in bed. He touched his face. He was crying. He then realized he had a dream about Itachi. He was watching everything. From the moment they got hit to Itachi's death. He saw everything. He ran out the room and found his distraught mother crying in her bed.

"Sasuke… " she whispered as Sasuke flung himself in his mother's arms.

"Mother! I just had a dream! I watched Itachi die!" he sobbed, clutching his mothers shirt. She froze.

"You saw it all?" she asked, petting Sasuke's hair. He weakly nodded. She pushed his head back, looking him in the eye.

"Did he have something he wanted to tell you?" she asked. He looked away, nodding again.

"He told Deidara to tell me he loves me…" he muttered. Mikoto smiled.

"He always loved you, Sasuke. He always will," she reassured, clutching him to her chest. Sasuke nodded, burying his face into her shirt.

"I love him too." Mikoto nodded.

"You need to let him know, Sasuke. Let him know we all love him. You and him must be connected," she informed. "I wish you would've convinced me or him to stay tonight," she mumbled. Sasuke looked up, wiping his face.

"Me too, mother. Me too…"

Mikoto carried Sasuke back to his room, telling him to get to sleep. He nodded, watching her leave the room. He grabbed the dinosaur once again, looking at it. He frowned, squeezing the dinosaur again.

"I love you, Sasuke," Itachi's voice sang. Tears formed in Sasuke's eyes.

"I love you too, big brother," he whispered. "You promised me that you would play with me tomorrow. You promised."

* * *

So, it was wildly depressing. I must say, I do like how it turned out though. First, I must point out that I snuck some SasorixDeidara in there and I'm proud of it! Second, did you see what I did?! I took that little dinosaur that Sasuke was playing with in the anime and I made it so very relevant in this story! :D

I'm sorry, however, about that note that Itachi wrote when he was five. I tried to make it sound like a five year old would write it, but at the same time, Itachi's too smart for his own good so I tried to make it seem smarter since Itachi's a total badass. Hopefully I didn't destroy it too much... *sweatdrop*

Anyway, I hope you liked it! And I hope the feels hit you as hard as they hit me! There were some points where I just had to stop writing for a bit. I would ask myself "Why the hell did I just write that"... *Sigh* It hit me hard...


End file.
